Currently creators of film, theatre and television, have no way to see the entirety of what they are creating. There is no overview of a production available while a production is being put together, and no version control, yet the versions change almost daily. Everything is still in many places and all on paper and PDFs. This leads to logistical issues, inefficient workflows, and daily headaches for all. Many products exist in the production industry which aim to enhance the productivity and efficiency of those working to create productions (e.g., films, televisions shows, theater shows and musicals, performances, etc.). Such products include screenwriting software, scheduling software, document management tools, collaboration software, for example.
However, in the process of going from script to production, there is typically a gap in which producers are forced to resort to a tried and true industry method: converting a script to storyboards in order to visualize a production prior to implementation. Storyboards allow creators to decide all the details which are not necessarily articulated in the script, such as, for example, which actors should play which parts, what props should be used, layout of the scenery, etc. This process in an arduous and time-consuming task, particularly given the fact that there are often many collaborators involved in the creative process of bringing a script to production. Directors, producers, screenplay writers, actors, stage managers, etc., may all provide different points of input, making organization and implementation of various ideas challenging.
What is needed, therefore, is the missing link between the initial script and the finished product. Such a solution would provide a global view of the production process, enabling users to watch their work come to life as the concepts and choices are gathered and come together to form a story. Further a solution is needed such that a script can be quickly and efficiently analyzed and converted into a visual storyboard, providing a global view to all collaborators, and enabling them to collectively work to create a production.